SCENT OF ATTRACTION
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: byakuya’s transformation after the almost execution of rukia changes his relationship with his lieutenant .renjixbya yaoi. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Scent Of attraction**_

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters.

Authors note: this is my first fan fic so I apologize if it seems corny.

Pairing: kuchiki byakuya and abarai renji

summary : byakuya's transformation after the almost execution of rukia changes his relationship with his lieutenant .(renjixbya) yaoi. Rated r for sexual content and language.

//thoughts//

_**8:45 am Squad six office**_

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki looked at the clock for the third time that morning and sighed mentally. His fukutaichou was already 45 minutes late and he was beginning to feel mildly irritated. Not that it showed on his almost marble-like countenance, the head of the noble house of kuchiki would never allow such base expressions to show on his face.

To make the situation worse he had started noticing the fact that he had a bit of a crush on his fukutaichou and it was beginning to unnerve him. He sighed and went back to work.

Four minutes later the door flew open and his fukutaichou ,Abarai Renji stormed in. "Gomenasai taichou, the place I normally go to cut my hair was overcrowded today!" he blurted out before allowing himself to catch a breath. He rubbed the back of his head self-consciously as he continued to speak, "Say taichou do you do that after all? Go to an exclusive place?"

The captain stopped signing the reports long enough to reply, "No, I use Senbonakura to cut my hair."

"What?" Renji screamed in an almost comical state of shock. Byakuya smirked inwardly, "it was a joke Renji." Renji unfroze and relaxed with a smile, "oh" he replied. Then he caught himself, "taichou you just made a joke!"

Byakuya looked at his fukutaichou , "It has been known to happen Renji."

Renji gave his captain an odd look before retreating to his desk across the room. Ever since the incident with his sister almost execution and his fight with kurosaki ichigo his captain had been acting strangely. Maybe it was because he had almost allowed his sister to die in order to uphold the law. It was as if behind that cold mask something was changing. There was also the way the captain had been looking at him lately ,it was beginning to feel unnerving. Actually the fact that he was looking at him at all was what made it so strange. Before kurosaki's invasion the captain had never bothered to look at his subordinates,instead he merely ignored them until he had an order for them to carry out. Not that Renji was upset about the attention, he was actually rather happy about it, he had always admired his captain and he secretly had a crush on him. Not that he would ever admit it. He often fantasized about ripping the kenseikan out of the captains hair and kissing him senseless before screwing him hard on his desk. He doubted the captain would appreciate that. He would probably use Senbonakura to cut him into tiny pieces. He decided to leave that thought there and get some work done.

_**Four hours later...**_

"Renji," called captain kuchiki, but his fukutaichou was too deep in thought to hear it.

Byakuya began studying his fukutaichou. Renji had hair as red as freshly spilt blood and he often wondered what it would look like loose, silhouetting his naked body. Even his with his odd taste in body art he was still handsome. He had a firm body from all of his training and a very firm posterior.

Byakuya caught himself, "_**No don't think that**__," _he lectured himself. " _**He has deplorable manners and a foul mouth.**_**"**

And what a firm mouth it was, when you looked close enough you could see that his lower li was actually fuller and just ripe for the tasting. He felt a slight stirring in his groin , the beginning of arousal. "_**Stop that! Your above such base thoughts!"**_ he ordered himself mentally.

He cleared his throat and tried again, "Renji." His fukutaichou jumped at the sound of his voice and accidentally knocked over his inkwell, "Crap!" he muttered as he quickly tried to move his document out of harms way. Finally he pulled himself together and answered his captain, "Yes sir," he blushed.

The captain snickered inwardly at his clumsiness. Seeing him so flustered was definitely a turn-on. When Renji made eye contact he was taken aback by the look of pure hunger in his normally stoic captains eyes.

"Um ...taichou?" the redhead asked hesitantly. The captain caught himself, he didn't want to alarm Renji. "I was just about to remind you that you are free to leave as it is lunch time," he said. Renji was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed, this was another first for him, normally he was the one reminding his captain of this fact. He hovered for a bit undecided.

"Well are you going to remain here all day?" inquired Byakuya, "because if you are, your more than welcomed to share lunch with me."Renji looked at his taichou , oddly this was another first. The captain had never offered to share before, he wondered what other "firsts" was awaiting him today. He was skeptical at first but then he accepting gratefully.

"Thanks Taichou, I appreciate it," he sat across from his captain and they began to have lunch. "So tell me Renji how is your training with your bankai going?" Renji looked up at him an thought about his answer before he spoke, "Well now that I've achieved Bankai, I've been training really hard and fighting against my friend Madarame Ikkaku, the third seat of squad eleven. "Oh, that's good ," Byakuya replied but he didn't really like this sound of someone being so close to his Renji as to be labeled friend. _**"His Renji?" **_Byakuya sighed , he had admitted to himself recently that he had feelings for his fukutaichou that went way beyond there work relationship. And yet here was his Renji talking about another man in such a way.

Renji felt a slight flair of his captains reiatsu , he knew something he had said had caused his captain to react outwardly. This was unusual.Suddenly he had a great idea. "Renji would you like to train with me using your bankai?" he asked. Renji spewed the tea he was drinking in shock. His reserved taichou was offering to spar with him! To say he was shocked was putting it nicely, it was an honor that had never been given to anyone before !

" Yes please taichou, it would be an honor to spar with you," he replied formally. His captain looked up at him with a bare hint of a smile, "there is one condition though Renji, and it is that you give yourself completely to me."

Renji didn't know if he liked the sound of that, considering his captain's personality it could mean anything from training to torture. "What did you have in mind," he asked hesitantly. "Oh not what your thinking Renji," he chuckled , "let me show you." With those words he shunpod to Renji's side and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. The kiss was everything they both dreamed of and more. Renji got over his shock from the contact and leaned his head up for more. His captain obliged and deepened the kiss, Renji moaned as if silently asking for more and byakuya gripped him tighter and pressed his arousal up against his.

"_**Who would have that his lips would be so warm, considering his usually cold attitude,"**_ thought Renji. He tasted sweet and smelled like vanilla and sakura blossoms. Byakuya was also a bit surprised at himself but he didn't regret what he did. He was enjoying the feel of Renji pressed up against him and delighted in the moans threatening to burst from the boy. Finally they broke away from lack of air. They both felt a sort of sadness from the lack of contact. "Well," said Byakuya , "I see your not totally against the idea."

"Taichou?" Renji said airily and rubbed up against him , silently begging for more. Seeing Renji needing him so badly shattered the last of his control and he pulled him back into his arms and kissed him. " Yes what is it Renji?" he asked as he began to push him up against his desk.until he was practically on top of it. Th e captain was between Renji's hips and began to shower the boys neck with kisses and he slid his hand up the boys legs under his clothes. He then used his other hand to pin both of the boys hand behind his back.

" Well aren't you going to answer me Renji ?"he asked. He leaned over traced the boys neckline with his tongue, the boy shuddered and relaxed in his captains arms, a silent surrender. He licked directly below Renji's ear and the boy moaned out loud. Byakuya smiled, apparently he had found the boys erotic zone. He shifted his hands and began to loosen the ties on the boys pants. "Renji it is expected that you answer your captain when he speaks to you isn't it? At the same time he moved his head down Renji's chest that was now exposed from him pulling the ties earlier and he pulled a nipple in his mouth at the same time he gripped the boy's arousal and renji screamed. He bit down hard on the boys nipple before laving it with his tongue to soothe the sting of his bite and all conscious thought flew from the boys head, "ahhhh...Taichou," he moaned and arched his body into the captains touch. He was so hard he felt as if he were about to explode. The captain relinquished his nipple and brought his lips to meet the boys'. He kissed him deeply , exploring his mouth as he began to move his had up and down at a steady pace on the boys arousal. Renji moaned in his mouth and his hips began to thrust his erection into his captains hand.

The captain broke the kiss so he could watch Renji's face in the throes of passion.

Renji looked beautiful and untamed. It was as if all the repressed emotions his fukutaichou normally had around him broke free. His mouth was slightly parted as his head was flung back and he thrusted his hips to get the friction he craved in Byakuya's has so he could finally get relief. Byakuya let go of his grip on his hands. He then used his now free hand to pinch the boys nipples while he kissed the boys sweet spot on the side of his neck.

"Oh taichou don't," begged Renji because he knew he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to let this experience last as long as possible.

" Are you giving me orders now Renji? How bold,"said his captain , "I will have to punish you for that." he bit his neck and felt a bit of precum shoot from the boys cock. The boy screamed from the pleasure and is body was racked by a violent shudder. The captain laughed, he should have known that his little Renji would like it a bit rough.

"Do be quiet Renji," he said , " we don't want to have any interruptions now do we?" And Renji bit his lips to stop himself from moaning out loud. Byakuya reached up and released Renji's hair and if anything the look of wildness only got more intense. He definitely wanted to tame him and was looking forward to it. "Lets play a game Renji," he whispered as he placed little kisses on his neck. "You will not moan out loud or cum without my permission." he said in an authorative voice, "If you do I will penetrate you." Renji tried to hold back his moans as he responded,"yes taichou," though secretly he didn't think he would last a few more minutes of this exquisite torture. Then his captain did something Renji did not expect and Renji knew he had lost. His captain kneeled before him and took his arousal in his mouth and began to suck. Renji screamed from the pleasure of it all. Who knew the captain could give such an amazing blow job. He was sucking on it in a steady vacuum and Renji began to see stars. His captain used his tongue to massage his tip before sucking him all the way in until he hit the back of his throat and Renji lost it. " oh hell yes... ah taichou just like that," he said before giving in to his body's demands and just like that he came in the captains mouth. Byakuya did his best to swallow it all and finally got up and looked at his dazed fukutaichou, "it seems you got me down on one knee again," he said with a smirk.

Renji was exhausted from the most powerful orgasm of his life and he was laying on his back on the desk. He was breathing heavily , trying to get the much needed air to his lungs.

He saw the captain release his ties and lean over the desk to the drawer on it he open it and pulled out a bottle of vanilla scented oil. That done the captain looked at him and dropped his underwear and pants, where the captain's large arousal stood out proudly. _**" Holy shit, the captain is freaking huge,"**_ thought Renji. "You lost Renji," said the captain, "are you ready to give me my reward," he asked. Renji flushed becoming as red as his hair. " yes captain," he said, "but I don't think you will fit!" the captain laughed and advanced , "I will make it fit," he said. He grabbed the oil and poured a generous amount in his hand and proceeded to message Renji's sphincter with his finger he then gently but firmly pushed a finger inside him and Renji's hips bucked. It felt a bit strange to Renji at first but he soon relaxed and the captain inserted another.They continued this until the captain had put three in and was satisfied that he was stretched enough. He then used some of the oil on his arousal to make it slick and he proceeded to gently slide into Renji.Renji tensed up at first because of the strange intrusion in his body but then he relaxed and byakuya slid all the way in and began to thrust. He tried to find the spot that would drive Renji insane and when he hit it the first time, Renji jerked becoming immediately aroused. "Oh god yes byakuya, do that again," he begged and Byakuya obliged. Renji began moaning even louder and his legs wrapped around byakuya , pulling him in deeper as he began to jerk himself off and byakuya just lost it, "I apologize in advance Renji," he said and then he gripped the boys' hips and began fucking him hard, each thrust going deeper. Renji lifted his hips to meet each thrust as if he couldn't get enough he screamed as he came again and Byakuya seeing this and feeling his inside tighten around his cock came hard , coating the boys insides with his hot cum. He slumped on top of him and Renji reached up to rub his back. They stayed like this for a few minutes until finally byakuya pulled himself up,"did I hurt you?" he asked. "No , you just gave me the best experience of my life ," laughed Renji and he leaned up to kiss his captain. "Holy shit taichou you were so hot!" he said in wonder and this time byakuya did laugh. Renji looked up at him and said, "you're even sexier when you laugh," byakuya smirked and said softly, "I only laugh with you," and Renji felt as if he had finally took a step toward reaching his captains' heart.

After cleaning themselves up Renji returned to his desk and gingerly sat down. He then looked up at his captain and said , "thanks for lunch taichou, I enjoyed it especially dessert." His captain smirked and replied, "your most welcomed Renji. Also when we are alone like this please call me Byakuya." His fukutaichou rewarded him with a grin and said , "I will ...Byakuya," and with that nodded off to sleep with a smile on his face. Byakuya laughed silently, he didn't even bother to wake him. He turned around and began to do his paper work and for the first time in years he felt content.

_**Later that evening...**_

Renji finally woke up. He was a bit disoriented at first but then he remembered where he was and what had happened. He flushed to his roots , his face going as red as his hair.

"Ah I see you're finally awake."

Renji started at the sound of his captains' voice and if possible he got even redder.But he didn't look up.

"Look at me Renji," commanded his captain. The boy slowly raised his eyes to look at him. "Do you regret what he shared Renji ?" he asked. The boy took a minute to gather his thoughts before answering, "no Taichou its justa lil embarrasing is all," he mumbled.

"Why is that Renji? Didn't I satisfy you?"he queried with a smirk.

Renji's blush returned full blast. "That's not what I meant!" he yelled, "its just that im...,"

he trailed off. For a moment neither spoke.

Then the captain said, "did you like it when I kissed you?" Renji nodded.

"Did you like it when I touched you?" he asked again. Again Renji nodded yes.

"Did you like it when we made love ?" the boy blushed but nodded yes.

"Then there is no problem," said the captain. "What we do together when we are alone is our business." Renji felt instantly relieved by what he said and he grinned at the captain.

"Ano... Byakuya," he blushed, "I will be leaving now if that's ok. I promised my friends I would see them after work."

Byakuya gave him a small smile before responding, "Yes Renji its fine , however, don't forget that whatever happens between us is to remain that way. People wouldn't understand."

"Of course sir," he said then he quietly exited the room.

Outside the door, felt a sense of loss from being away from his taichou. Suddenly he had an idea. He burst back into the room, slammed the door,and ran up to his captains' desk. He leaned over grabbed his taichou and kissed him long and hard. Finally he broke the kiss and purred, "have a nice evening Byakuya," then he ran from the room, his face rivaling his hair.

"Naughty boy," said the captain with a smile.

_**At the bar...**_

Renji ran until he got to the bar. He was planning on drinking with his friends: Madarame Ikkaku, Matsumoto Rangiku,yumichika, shuuhei, captain kyoraku, captain zaraki, Iba, Kira and a few others.He walked to an empty seat and sat down with a wincehe was starting to feel the after effects of his earlier activities. He hollered a greeting to his friends and ordered a bottle of sake.

"Ooee Renji," said Ikkaku, "you look different man, kinda like something good happened to ya," he took a sip of his sake.

"Yes," agreed yumichika, "you look beautiful. Its like you're glowing." he gushed, "looks like someone got lucky."

"Ooee lucky," said Ikkaku and he then began to sing his lucky song. He others laughed while Renji blushed.

"I don't know what you're talkin bout man,"said Renji," you sure you weren't drinking before I got here?"Renji asked. Matsumoto jumped on his back and squished him against her large chest, "eh renji, got a secret love?" she teased.

Renji shoved her off and yelled, "what are you brain dead drunks talkin bout man?"

They continued to tease him until Yumichika said, "you have a love bite on your neck and you were walking funny , it was definitely not beautiful." Renji blushed and the others snickered.

"Yeah, were your in a fight earlier or something man?" captain Zaraki snickered.

"No!" yelled Renji frustrated.

"Then what happened to ya man or should I say who?" Ikkaku persisted with a smirk.

Renjis' blush returned full force.

The others looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So you weren't fighting today huh?"continued zaraki, "what were you doing?"

"I was writing reports!" he yelled out angrily, then he realized what he just said by the way the others are looking at him and he groans.

"Oh ," said Zaraki, immediately latching on to that little detail, "with kuchiki taichou huh? That must have been some report," he snickered.

The others went from shock at the mention of the reserved and stoic captain to full on laughter in seconds. Renji felt trapped, his captain was gonna kill him when he found out. He kept wishing for the earth to open and swallow him.

"How did you manage that without getting frostbite?" asked Ikkaku, between gasps, because he had laughed so hard he fell off his chair.

"Shut up," yelled Renji red faced.

"I always knew you were in love with," snickered Kira, "all that talk about surpassing him when all you wanted was to be under him," he laughed.

There was another round of laughter. Renji grabbed his sword, ready to kill everyone in the room. He didn't care that he was in the presence of two captains, his captain was going to kill him anyway.

Seeing the look on the irate boys' face as well as his fighting stance captain kyoraku spoke for the first time that night, "calm down Renji no one is gonna tell on you two," he said. "If anything we are happy for you," taking a sip of his sake he continued, "maybe lil byakuya will lighten up now," he said. He raised his sake in a toast to the younger man and the others followed.

"Yeah Renji we were just teasing ya man, we aint gonna tell anybody," said ikkaku.

"After all you should know that Ikkaku and I have been together for years," said yumichika. There was a round of whistling at this announcement even though everyone had already suspected it.

When Renji heard this he released his zanpakto and sat down, "if the captain finds out that anyone knows he would reintroduce me to Senbonsakura, and im sure it will kill me this time," he said.

"Hey no problem man," said Ikkaku.

They finally let the topic drop.

"So you comin over to train tomorrow?" asked Ikkaku.

Renji flushed,"no Taichou said he was gonna teach me to use my Bankai," he said.

The others snickered.

"That's not all he's gonna teach ya," purred Matsumoto. The others laughed while Renji sulked.

They all drank for a couple more hours before they decided to retire for the night.

Renji said goodbye to his mates and made his way to his flat. He felt a familiar reiatsu inside and he instantly sobered up.

_**Inside Renji's room**_

"Taichou," he said. His captain came up behind him and embraced him. "Shh,"the captain said and pulled him closer. Byakuya kissed the side of his neck and used his to slide Renji's pants up before putting his hand under it. He ran his hand up and down his thighs before using his finger tips to caress his inner thigh. Renji moaned at t**h**e sensations flooding his body. He was silently begging for more. He reached up and caressed Byakuya's face. Byakuya slid his cool fingers around his erection and Renjis' whole body jerked and the contact he had been silently asking for. Byakuya continued to stroke him for a few minutes before releasing him and walking over to the bed.

"Undress for me Renji," he ordered. Renji shivered and looked at his captain. The passion in his captains eyes made him even harder and he cold feel a bit of precum on the tip of his cock.

"Hai taichou," he said and slowly began to undress. He removed his zanpakto , then untied the sash that kept his pants up. Finally he stood before his captain in his briefs. You could see the outline of his arousal through it

"Remove those as well," his captain commanded and his arousal twitched, there was no doubt that all this foreplay was turning him onSeeing all this the captain arched a brow at him, silently waiting for him to continue.

Renji removed his briefs, careful not to touch his arousal and then reached up to release his hair. His hair fell down his back in waves and he shook it before letting it settle against him. It silhouetted his body perfectly, highlighting his toned body and his unusual tattoos.He heard a moan coming from his bed and looked up to find his captain arranging the folds of his kimono to hide his arousal.Renji smirked, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only being aroused by their power play.

Byakuya caught the slight smirk of his fukutaichou and saw where he was looking. He looked up at him and asked , "does my predicament amuse you?" Renji didn't respond.

"Touch yourself," Byakuya ordered.

Renji took his cock in his hand and moaned. He ran his fingers up and down his arousal and used his thumb to moisture on his tip on the head of his cock. He started to jerk himself while using his other hand to rub and squeeze his nipples. He started to grunt with every jerk of his hand and he began thrusting his hips, "aaaaah Byakuya,"he moaned. He was beside himself with pleasure and having the object of his fantasies watching was arousing him to knew levels.

Byakuya watched Renji in the throes of passion, he was so sexy when aroused. With his hair flowing down his back like that he was unbelievably irrisitable. "Aaaaah Byakuya," renji moaned and Byakuya felt his control break._** "**_Come here Renji,"he said, voice thick with sexual arousal. Renji obeyed and his captain leaned over and pulled his arousal in his mouth. "Oh hell byakuya," Renji moaned as he felt his captain sucking hard on his cock. He gripped the back of Byakuya's head and he began thrusting into his warm mouth. Byakuya adjusted himself and sucked in time with his thrusts and renji shuddered. "Oh yes just like that," he panted. Byakuya looked up at him while he continued to suck, never losing his rhythm. Renjis' head was flung back and his hair flowed around him in a crimson tide. He was beautiful. Byakuya used two of his fingers and slid them up to Renji, who pulled them in his mouth and began to suck on them. When they were wet enough Byakuya slid them from his mouth and moved them to the boys sphincter, he then gently slid them into him all the while sucking on his cock. He began thrusting into him and continually hit his prostate and Renji screamed with pleasure. He added another finger and pulled as much of Renji's cock as he could deep into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and with another scream Renji erupted. Byakuya swallowed it all up and pulled him down on the bed, his cum had a sweet , salty taste. Renji was shaking from the power of his orgasm and he was covered with sweat. "Get on your knees Renji," he said and the boy moved sluggishly to obey. "Put your head on your forearms and lean forward." He struggled to obey while the captain slicked his erection in the vanilla oil he had brought. He slid easily into the boys warm portal and he moaned, he gripped the boys hip for better leverage and began thrusting hard and fast into him. Renji felt his captains' piston thrust into him and moaned loudly, he arched his back and began undulating against his captain to take as much of him as possible. By now he was fully aroused and was dripping precum. "Yes taichou just like that," he screamed, " harder !" while stroking himself.

Byakuya was amused to see his fukutaichou enjoying this and he began to pump himself even harder into his tight, wet heat. "Oh yes... just like that ," screamed Renji and came. All the sensations overwhelmed Byakuya and he came in two powerful thrust, all the while feeling Renji inner muscles contract around him and greedily milk him of all his cum. He slowly pulled out and lay on his back next to the exhausted boy. After a few minutes, he turns to the boy and pulls him close, "did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," the boy replied, "that was one of the best lay I've ever had. The best was this morning," he laughs. "Just don't expect me to do a lot of walking tomorrow ," he said.

The captain laughed and continued to hold him. Renji leaned over and kissed him , he could taste himself on his lips. He broke the kiss and made himself comfortable, finally he succumbed to exhaustion and fell into a peaceful sleep. Byakuya looked at his sleeping lover and smiled, he laid a soft kiss on his cheek and quietly slipped from the bed. He quickly got dressed and walk to the door, he spared the sleeping boy one last look before he shunpod out into the night to his estates.

_**The next morning...**_

Renji slowly made his way to the squad six office. He was both a little sore and hungover. Not that he regretted last night on the contrary he was hoping for a repeat performance. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning Byakuya," he said seeing as there was no one else in there but the two of them. He looked at Byakuya and blushed to his roots.

"Good morning Renji," said the captain, "lock the door behind you please."

He turned around and locked the door as ordered, he turned around just in time meet his captains lips. "Now tell me good morning properly," said byakuya and Renji reached up to kiss him. Byakuya pulled him closer until only there clothes separated them and kissed him back. He ran his hand down Renjis' back and grabbed his ass. He felt the boys' whole body jerk at the contact and he released him. They continued kissing for a few more minutes until he finally released him completely. "That's better, now lets go get some work done," he said and walk back to his desk leaving the boy dazed and breathless.

Renji was a bit startled by his captains' sudden disinterest but he obediently went to his desk. By now he was sporting aching massive erection and he sighed. Obviously he wasn't gonna be getting relief anytime soon. "_**This is gonna be a long day ,"**_ he thought looking at the amount of paperwork he had to do. He sighed with frustration but decided to begin work.

A few minutes later he gave up in frustration , he was beginning to get angry at the whole situation. No matter what disgusting thing he thought of his erection would not go down and he kept on smelling the faint scent of vanilla and sakura blossoms. To make matters worse every time he looked up the object of his desire was the first thing he saw. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Renji what is it?" asked the said object of his desire and Renji jumped at the sound of his voice. "Nothing taichou," growled the frustrated boy. Byakuya arched a delicate brow and placed his pen down. "Is that so?" he queried. "If that's the case why are you so distracted Renji?" he continued. Renji clenched his fist to reign in his temper and grounded out. "I said I'm fine sir."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Byakuya when we are alone like this ,"asked the captain. He shifted in his seat and continued, "come here Renji."

Renji slowly got to his feet and obeyed. He walked forward slowly hunching his shoulders forward so his clothes would bunch and hide is erection. Not that it did any good. "Come sit on my lap," said Byakuya as he pushed his chair back to accommodate him. "No," said Renji even more upset.

Byakuya sighed and looked at him. "Are you going to tell me what is the matter or are you expect me to take a wild guess?" he asked the angry red head. The redhead took a breath and growled out, "why did you push me away this morning? Didn't you want me anymore?"

Byakuya looked startled for a moment then it all clicked. "It wasn't that I didn't want you this morning Renji, quite the opposite in fact but I could tell that you were sore and I didn't want to take you and cause you more pain." renji deflated when he heard this and he flushed when he thought of how he had just acted. The captain noticed all this and smiled a little,he gestured to Renji to come sit on his lap and this time he obeyed completely. The boy sat and felt his captains obvious arousal and sighed. His captain really did want him. He got up again and undressed from the waist down. "But your still sore," said the captain and Renji kissed him before he could say anything else. He used his hand to expose his captains huge cock and began to fondle him. He then broke the kiss and moved away to get the vanilla scented oil from the drawer and returned. His captain had removed everything from the bottom down and now his cock jutted proudly. Renji poured to oil in his hand an began to rub it all over Byakuya's huge phallus. That taken care of here turn around as if he was gonna sit and positioned himself over the huge cock. He felt Byakuya's hand on his hips guiding him until it was all the way inside him and they both groaned. He slowly began to ride making sure the cock inside him rubbed against his prostate and he moaned loudly. "We have to keep it down Renji," said the captain and he met thrust for thrust. Renji began riding him faster and faster, byakuya reached around and grabbed his cock and began jerking him off . The overwhelming sensations were causing renji to make little moans and grunts and the captain began rotating his hips. "Lift your legs and put them over the armrests of the chair," he ordered the redhead. Renji obliged knowing full well that in this position the captain would be in control and used his arms to support his weight. Byakuya thrust up ,grinding his hips and slamming his cock against the boys prostate and renji opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure and shuddered. "Who do you belong to Renji ,"he asked as he continued thrusting. The boy responded between gasps for air, "I belong to you and only you Byakuya," he moaned. Byakuya felt a wave of possessive heat flow over him and his reiatsu flared enveloping the boy, Renji moaned from the contact and his reiatsu flared up to meet it. Byakuya reached around used his free hand to cover the boys mouth to stifle his moans. He fucked him harder and the boy came. Byakuya was glad he was covering his mouth because he had a feeling all of soul society would hear it. "Mine," he said with each thrust. He leaned forward and soaked on the love bite he left yesterday and he whispered in the boys ear, "who do you belong to renji?" he asked again and removed his hand from the boys mouth. "I'm yours Byakuya ," the boy said again and that was the last thing Byakuya heard as he came.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes kissing every now and then until they finally got up and cleaned themselves up. After cleaning everything up and a few more kisses, they looked at the clock only to realize they had two more minutes to get to there respective meetings. With one last lingering kiss they shunpod to their meetings, Byakuya made it with ten seconds to spare and since poor Renji was a lot slower than him he got to his four minutes late.

_**At the captain's meeting...**_

Everyone was already there by the time he got there. It was so unusual for him to be the last one, that everyone turned around to look at him, he quickly shunpod to his spot.

"Oooeee," said captain kyoraku, "lil Byakuya you were almost late." Byakuya mentally sighed and ignored him , he hated being called lil Byakuya.

"Yeah," said captain Zaraki, "you're normally one of the first ones here, yet today you're the last. Wonder what ya was doing?" he snickered. Byakuya felt a bit unnerved. _**"Do they know?**_" he wondered. "_**Of course not, they are just being there usual annoying selves,"**_ he thought. Of course non of this was reflected on his face and he said instead, " there is no mandate that requires me to be here first."

"Yeah, that's true," said Zaraki, "but that aint stopped ya before and I also noticed your looking a bit flushed and disheveled. That's unusual for you,_**" **_he pointed out and laughed along with captain kyoraku. Everyone turned fully and stared at him and Byakuya felt himself flush. This had never happened to him in public before and he felt at a loss of what to do. The others took it all in with obvious surprise and growing interest , they were all now wondering what brought it on.

Finally captain Yamamoto, brought down his cane signaling for everyone's attention and the meeting began.

_**At the fukutaichous meeting... **_

Renji flew into the meeting four minutes late, all eyes turned to look at him.

"Oh Renji," said Matsumoto, "your finally here," and with that she gave him one of her famous hugs of death.

"You're late," said Nanao"Oh red monkey- san is late," said Yachiru in a sing song voice. The others laughed at his new nickname. "There are red marks on your neck,_**" **_said Isane, "what happened to you ? Do you want me to heal it for you?"

The others looked at him and saw the bite mark and burst out laughing. He slapped his hand hard to his neck and blushed, his face rivaling his hair.

" Yeah, red monkey looks like a tomato," yelled out Yachiru. The others rolled over with laughter.

"So what ya been doing lately man or should I say who?" teased Hisagi. The others snickered

"It was just a bug ,"yelled Renji angrily.

"Yeah, a shinigami bug,"laughed Matsumoto

The others joined in and there was a couple more minutes of laughter before Nanao broke them up and so the meeting began.

_**After the meeting...**_

**location: squad six office**

Renji returned to the office to find his captain already there. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork as usual. He looked up at his approach and there was a hint if a smile on his otherwise expressionless face and Renji felt unusually happy and a bit turned on by that look. His captain greeted him and the sound of his voice sent shivers down his body.

He went to his desk and did paperwork for the next few hours. Captain kyoraku was throwing a drinking party over at his squad and he was planning to go. He knew that the quicker he finished his paperwork, the more time he would have to get ready. Finally he his share for the day and looked up to see his captain still busy at work and couldn't help but admire him. His reiatsu flared and he felt the captains own energy react to his. It enveloped him and he felt that strange warm feeling return. His captain looked up at him, "what's the matter Renji, your reiatsu's flaring?" he said. "Nothing captain.. Ano.. Byakuya," he replied , "just thinking."

"Come over here Renji," said Byakuya, "there is something I want to tell you about."

Renji obeyed and walked over to the captain and sat on his lap. Byakuya pulled him closer and said, "captain Yamamoto has decided to send you to the real world for a little while."

Renjis' entire body stiffened at those words. "Why?" he said quietly. Byakuya began massaging his back as he spoke, "he is sending you to Karakura to replace Rukia for now because we need someone strong there to help Kurosaki Ichigo." The captain placed as kiss on his cheek and continued, "you are already friends with the substitute shinigami and he feels you will work well there with him."

Renji thought about that before he spoke, "he is punishing me for disobeying orders isnt he ?" he asked. Byakuya sighed and answered, "yes but you are not being demoted, considering everything that has happened it could have been much worse,"he said. He nodded in agreement before asking, "why wasn't I demoted?" he looked directly at Byakuya when he asked. Byakuya looked directly into his eyes and answered, "because I, as well as a few others thinks you are an excellent fukutaichou and that you were irreplaceable." Renji felt as if his heart was about to overflow and he leaned in and kissed his captain before whispering, "thank you." Byakuya smiled, " for what? We only told the truth," he said softly. Renji smiled back and colored lightly, in his heart he knew that if his captain hadn't spoken up for him he probably would have been thrown into jail for insubordination. Instead he was getting temporarily reassigned with his position intact. For the first time in his life, he felt truly lucky to have Byakuya as his captain. He rested his head on his captains shoulder for a while until the captain spoke again. "Would you like to come to my home for dinner tonight Renji," he asked. Renji looked up at his captains face in surprise. It was common knowledge that only other captains who were close friends and nobles were even given an invitation to his home. The captain guarded his privacy almost obsessively and the only time he had ever been there was to drop off a report. To be invited was an honor, his captain's way of saying he considered him his equal. He answered formally, " I would love to Byakuya, but are you sure, it will be obvious to everyone?" he queried. His captain took his time responding, "I consider you my equal Renji and it is not so strange for a captain to invite his fukutaichou to his home," he said.

"I guess so ," said Renji, "but I will have to cancel a previous engagement and change first if that's ok?" he asked. "That's fine," said the captain, "but what were you originally planning on doing today?" he asked curiously. "Well I was gonna go to captain kyoraku's place," said Renji, "they are having a drinking party there tonight." he elaborated. His captain looked at him surprised , "and you're willing to cancel on your friends to be with me?" he asked. "Of course said Renji, its not everyday I get to spend time with my captain and I cant think of anyone else I'd rather spend my last night for a while in soul society with," he said. Byakuya felt strangely humbled by this, normally people would only spend time with him as a duty including his sister, even though now they were much closer and to have Renji chose him over his friend made him feel an odd spark of pleasure. "Thank you Renji," he said calmly and Renji could see that he had taken another step beyond that wall around his heart. He leaned in for a kiss and his captain obliged. He left a little later and went to inform captain kyoraku of the change of plans and after a brief talk and a bit of advise imparted to him he went home to change.

He returned half an hour later in his favorite white kimono with red sakura petals on it just as the captain finished up. His captain looked at him and said , "sakura petals, my favorite flower." Renji looked at him with a small smile and said , "I know."

_**At the Kuchiki mansion...**_

The servant bowed as their lord walked in , "good evening Byakuya-sama," they said as he walked in. They then turned and greeted Renji. After returning their greeting Byakuya ordered dinner to be served in his private dining room and told them to inform rukia of the change in venue. They escorted Renji to the dining room while he went to change.

Renji sat patiently in his seat while waiting for his captain to return. He could here the servants hushed whispering while he waited, "what is going on?" they said , "why is he here?" etc.. He pointedly ignored them until finally a door opened he expected to see Byakuya but instead he saw Rukia. She paused for a second before grinning , "hey Renji, what ya doing here?" she asked, "not that im not happy to see you though," she said.

He was happy to see her as well and at one point had considered himself in love with her. He now realized that what he felt was really brotherly love, and that he had thought it was something more because he was afraid to loose her and wanted to tie her to him. "Captain kuchiki invited me to dinner," he explained. She looked even more startled. "Nii-sama did? Cool," she said. They grinned at each other but before anything more could be said Byakuya walked in.

"Byakuya nii-sama welcome home," she said with a warm smile. She was still a bit afraid of him but after everything that had happened they had talked and now the were much closer than before. She had realized that in his own way he did love her and that he no longer saw her sister when he looked at her. He acknowledged her greeting with a nod and a slight smile and went to his place at the head of the table. "How are you feeling today," he asked her. "My spirit energy is finally returning to its normal level and I'm feeling so much better now,"she said with a smile. "Hopefully I will be completely recovered in a few more days, so that I can return to my duties nii-sama," she elaborated. Byakuya looked at her with a smile and responded, " good, I'm pleased to her this." She blushed at his praise and he nodded to the servant to begin serving the meal. They ate in companionable silence and didn't speak again until it was time for tea. While drinking they talked about the current news in soul society and Renji being sent to the new world the next day. Rukia looked a bit envious and both Byakuya and Renji could tell that she would have preferred if she was the one to go.

Finally the tea ceremony ended and Byakuya and Renji exchanged a look. Renji got the message and stayed put. "Rukia," said Byakuya, " allow me to walk you to your room," he said. Rukia was a bit startled by this but she agreed as they left the room he said, " do you mind if we take a little detour?" she politely informed him it was okay and they walked to the swingseat in his garden of sakura trees. He motioned for her to sit, he then joined her. "Rukia," he said, "there is something I wish to speak with you about." she looked at him expectantly and he sighed before continuing , "when your sister died I promised myself I would never love another woman and all these years I have kept my promise and have been alone. No I have fallen love again and I am genuinely happy. With Renji." His sister hadn't said a word and so he continued, "I certainly didn't plan it and I would never have expected to fall in love with a man let alone with him , but it has happened and I'm glad." He turned to her, "how do you feel bout this Rukia? Are you angry with me? Do you feel that I have betrayed your sisters' memory?" he asked softly. For a second she didn't respond, then she finally spoke. "When you first took me in I was terrified of you, you never looked at me and I often wondered if you hated me, but then with everything that has happened I realize that you do care for me and you even risked your life to save me from Gin Ichimaru's sword.," she took a breath and continued. "Do you truly love him nii-sama?" She asked, he nodded. "Then you are not betraying my sister but honoring her memory by showing that you can love again in spite of everything and the fact that you cared enough to ask me how I felt means that my sister chose well," she said. For the first time in all the years they were living together he smiled at her and embraced her. She returned his embrace and smiled up at him. Then she pulled away and said cheekily, " besides I get another brother and with all the trouble that comes with him your gonna need all the help you can get," she snickered and continued, " you do realize that he's a lot like Ichigo," he scowled at that and she laughed. "Return to him before he has a panic attack, I'm more than well enough to walk back on my own," she said. He needed and said, "thank you rukia," she smiled , nodded her head in acknowledgment and walked off to her room.

He returned to the dining room to find Renji indeed looking as if he was about to have a panic attack and he held out his hand to him. Renji looked at his face and could tell everything went well. He thanked Rukia silently as he put his hand in his and went into his arms.

They made love in Byakuyas' bed room for awhile as if memorizing the lines on each others body and then held each other. They slept that way until the next morning when both Byakuya and a few of his friends watched him go threw the gate to the real world. He turned for one last look for before disappearing into the gate.

TBC

authors note: this is the first chapter. thank you for reading. im brainstorming for more ideas at the moment , please feel free to offer suggestions.


	2. of chaos and vanilla

_**In Soul Society**_...

After seeing Renji off, Byakuya shunpod to the captains meeting at the first squad building. When it was finally over he returned to his office. "It's so quiet without Renji here," he thought. He began to feel a bit lonely but shook it off and buried himself in paperwork for the next few hours.

Finally they was a knock at his door and though he would never admit it , he was glad for the interruption. "Come in," ha said calmly and Rikichi entered. "The men are ready for morning maneuvers captain," said the boy. He paused for a bit before continuing hesitantly, " also Abarai- fukutaichou gave me this to give you sir," said Rikichi as he handed the captain a sealed letter. Byakuya accepted the letter in surprise before saying, "yes, thank you Rikichi, you may go."

Rikichi looked at him and smiled. Byakuya, seeing that the boy was not obeying his order, looked up to see what was keeping him and said, " what is it Rikichi?" The boy gave him a small smile and said, "oh , its just that you remembered my name sir." then he hurried out the door.

Byakuya sat still and thought about this for a while, "was I really aloof from the people around me? It says a lot about me if by my just calling him by name makes him happy." He acknowledged the truth that yes he had always cut off himself from everyone around him. He sighed, then he opened the envelope to find a lock of red hair along with the letter in it. Silently he began to read:

Dear Byakuya,

I'm sure by now that your probably sitting at your desk, behind mountains of paperwork brooding and feeling lonely. I'm also sure that by now im missing you terribly as well and wanting to come back to you. After all I do belong to you. So here is what I'll do, whenever I'm feeling lonely I will look at the sakura blossoms and picture you under them. I will remember what it felt like when you caressed my naked body, your taste and the feel of your hard cock thrusting into me. I will remember how it felt when you took my cock in your mouth and made me cum screaming your name. I will fall asleep with thoughts of you on my mind and awaken with your name on my lips because with you on my mind even eternity can feel like just a day.

I have asked Rikichi to care of you for me as I'm unable to do it myself. Please be nice to him taichou, he thinks the world of you as well. I gave you a lock of my hair to hold on to when you begin to miss me after all I don't want you to forget about me. Finally before I go I want to tell that I love you. Byakuya Kuchiki , my heart beats for you.

Only yours,

Renji

Byakuya reread the letter and sighed, " oh Renji, my heart beats for you as well," he said softly. Then he placed the letter and lock of hair in his robes and went to early morning maneuvers.

_**In the real world...**_

_**Location: karakura**_

Renji walked into the schoolyard and looked around. He knew that Ichigo's classroom was on the third floor, so he stood under the windows and began to call him out. "Ichigo, ooohe, Ichigo, come out here strawberry." he yelled.

He saw Ichigo look out the window at him before disappearing. Ichigo ran full speed ahead and dragged him into the bushes angrily. "Renji, what are you doing here," asked the angry orange-head. Renji began to rub the back of his head self-consciously , he didn't want to tell Ichigo about his punishment. Unfortunately for hm though, Ichigo figured it out. " oh you got demoted mr. Fukutaichou ," he teased. Just then a hollow came and Renji was never more happy to see one than at that moment. He tried to get out of his gigai only to realize he was stuck. Talk about embarrasing. He looked at Ichigo who sighed and got out of his body. He went and dealt with the hollow while Renji struggled to leave the gigai.

When Ichigo returned, Renji had finally gotten out of it and was standing next to it. Ichigo ordered him to get back in it, but having just gotten out of it, he balked at the idea before reluctantly agreeing. Then he stayed at the school and had lunch with Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Orihime.

Later on that evening, after he had finally returned to Uraharas' and was finally in bed, his modified cellphone hollow censor picked up a strange like signature near Orihime and he decided to go get Ichigo before dealing with it.

He climbed into Ichigos' bedroom through his window,and after finally managing to wake him and being frightened out of his wits by Kon, they ran off to check it out.

They got there and was joined by Chad and Ishida just in time to see Orihime get sucked into a strange portal-like gate, similar to the one to hell. Ichigo jumped up and swung Zangetsu at it, but it had already disappeared, followed by a tinkling girlish laughter. Seeing as there was nothing they could do , they all returned to there respective homes.

The next day Renji went to the school to see Ichigo and the others in order to discuss the current situation. They then went to check out Orihimes house, with Renji complaining all the way that he was hungry. After Ishida had picked the lock and opened the door, Renji went straight to the fridge and opened it. He noticed that she only had milk and a stick of cheese in there. He quickly began to consume, much to the dismay of the others.

After that the his phone rang and he answered it. Upon hearing a strange little girls voice, the others immediately recognized it as the voice that they had heard the day before and leaned in closer to hear. After that the girl sent them on a mad dash around town from phone to phone, before finally returning her to her apartment. When they asked about her encounter with the kidnappers, she was completely clueless and they assumed that she had had her memories erased. They then found out that the Orihime they were with was an imposter when " she" tried to strangle Chad. They found out that it was someone named "Cloudo" and his two friends Ririn and Nova. They eventually got Chad and Orihime back. Turns out that it was just Urahara testing out there battle skills.

A few hours later they had to deal with a new kind of enemy called Bountos. Rukia returned to save Ichigo and Ririn, who was actually a soul pill that had been stuffed in a plushie at the time, from being burned alive by the Bounto's doll.

After that little incident, Renji pulled Rukia aside the first chance he got in order to ask about Byakuya. But Rukia already anticipating his question, told him that Byakuya missed him and that he should call him as soon as possible.

Later that night, Renji called Byakuya. When he heard his Captain answer, he said, " hi there Byakuya. Did you get me letter?"

He heard Byakuya say softly, " Renji." A soft acknowledgment that conveyed all the things the proud man would never say, then " how is everything with you?"

Renji quickly updated him on everything before saying quietly, " Byakuya I miss you so much. Not seeing you is killing me," he confessed.

He heard Byakuya sigh, then he said, " I will be there in two days. I will call you to inform you of where to meet me when I get there so be prepared."

Renji smiled happily before saying into the phone, " I can't wait. I miss your hands on me."

"Renji," said Byakuya, his voice sounding like a pleasure filled moan.

"See you in two days Byakuya, sleep well and dream of me," said Renji.

"Sleep well Renji," said Byakuya before hanging up. Renji looked out at the stars and sighed. Ironically, in soul society Byakuya was sitting at his window doing the same thing.

_**Two days later...**_

_**The real world...**_

Late in the evening, he heard his cellphone ring and answered it," Byakuya," he said in greeting.

" I'm here Renji. Meet me at...," and he calmly told Renji the name of his hotel and room number.

When Renji got there he pulled him into the room and slammed the door shut. He immediately shoved Renji up against it and began to kiss him passionately. After stripping off their clothes, Byakuya carried him over to the bed and gently laid him on it. He soon followed Renji down on the bed and laid on top of him. He began to cover the red-head with soft butterfly kisses and reaching down, began to fondle his arousal. Renji ran his shaking hand through the brunette's hair, happy that he was not wearing his kenseikan and then slid his hand down to massage his back before groping his firm backside.

Byakuya continued kissing Renji frantically, as if trying to reassure himself that he was in his arms. Renji mirrored his actions, often stopping to moan his pleasure whenever Byakuya kissed one of his sensitive spots. Byakuya quickly lubbed his fingers in his favorite vanilla scented oil and began to prepare Renji. By the time he was done, Renji was moaning loudly, thrusting himself unto the fingers inside him and breathing heavily.

He gently removed his fingers ignoring Renjis' protests and slide his aching erection into the slick , warm portal. He began to thrust deeply , grinding his hips and hitting his prostrate with every thrust. He felt Renji tightening his inner walls around him, caressing him from the inside and Byakuya paused for a moment , enjoying the feel of the tight, velvety soft walls around him. He lifted Renjis' legs and placed them on his shoulders. He gripped his hips tightly and began to thrust hard into the waiting boy under him. It became extremely hard to restrain himself from ramming as hard as he could into the tight body under him until finally, he moaned in frustration and said, " I'm sorry Renji , I cant hold back any longer." then he proceeded to slake his driving need, giving Renji a good hard fucking. Renji began screaming out his pleasure and Byakuya reached down and began stroking the boys dripping manhood in time with his thrusts. Renji screamed out, " Byakuya!" and came all over his chest. Byakuya followed him over the edge with a grunt and a hard thrust.

They made love a few more times that night until they finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Early the next morning they made love one last time before Byakuya went back to soul society and Renji, back to Uraharas'.

The next day while they were having a meeting at Uraharas', they were discussing Ichigos fight with the Bountos when they decided to ask him why he didn't answer his phone that night. As it turned out, he had turned off his phone that night, not wanting anything to interrupt his night with Byakuya, since Rukia was in town as well. He quickly said that his battery had died, causing the others to look at him in shock at his apparent stupidity.

After a few more fights with the bountos over the next few days, they actually managed to get into soul society and Renji and the others were temporarily ordered to return as well , in order to help defeat them.

He returned ahead of Rukia to the Serietei from the unofficial gate without any problems but Rukia wasn't so lucky. On her way back she was attacked by a female bounto and would have been killed if Byakuya hadn't stepped in and saved her.

After taking her to the fourth squad and making sure she would be alright, Byakuya went out into the forests outside the serietei, on the edge of the Rukon district and engaged the bounto leader "Kariya Gin" in combat. Unfortunately, there fight was interrupted by Ichigo and the exile Ran Tao. Kariya Gin escaped and Byakuya returned home. After checking on Rukia to see how she was feeling, he retired for the night. He walked into his bedroom and sighed. Then he saw something red at the corner of his eye and turned around.

Renji was lying on his bed wearing his briefs and a smile. He slid off the bed, walked up to Byakuya sand pulled him into his arms. Byakuya stiffened in his arms for a bit resisting his comforting, before finally relaxing and leaning back into his hug.

"I almost lost Rukia again," he said sadly. Renji began to rub his back with his palms in a circular motion before saying, " but this time you saved her. She's alive because of you." he held Byakuya for a few more minutes before he began undressing him.. "I haven't had a chance to take a shower yet," protested Byakuya, turned all the little caresses that Renji was giving him as he undressed him. Renji silenced his complains with a forceful kiss. Then he said, "I don't care, I need you now." he pulled away from Byakuya and removed his briefs. Then he walked to the bed, climbed on and laid down in the middle of it. He opened his thighs and began to boldly caress his erection. He stared at Byakuya and smirked when he noticed that he was completely entranced by his actions. He pulled up his legs , giving Byakuya a full view of him fondling himself. "Don't you want me Byakuya?" he asked seductively.

Byakuya stared a bit more, before walking over to him and settling between his legs. He had apparently given up on the whole showering idea. Renji leaned over and got the vanilla scented oil and poured some into Byakuyas' hand. Byakuya rubbed it all over his aching phallus as Renji watched. Renji lifted his hips and said bluntly, " prepare me Byakuya." When Byakuya slid two fingers inside him, his entire body jerked and he moaned. He began thrusting his hips unto the fingers inside him and writhed in pleasure. He slid down on the digits , tightening around them and rotating his hips, increasing his pleasure. Byakuya watched as Renji slid up and down on his fingers in a blatant display and lost control. He pulled out his fingers, quickly guided his erection to his entrance and penetrated him deeply. He began to thrust forcefully in and out, moaning with every thrust. His was slamming into him so hard that there was a resounding slapping sound every time his pelvic bone connected with Renji's nether regions.

"Ah fuck Byakuya," renji moaned out , as he began to rock back and forth in a pounding rhythm, hitting his prostate over and over with every deep penetration. " yes god yes, Byakuya, you feel so good. Fuck me hard. Oh yes!" he screamed out. Byakuya reached up and began playing with his nipples as he fucked him. Renji reached down and began to jerk his erection as he continued to scream out word of encouragement to his lover. He began to loosen and contract his inner muscles around the hard cock thrusting inside him and grunting in pleasure. He screamed out," Byakuya I love," as he came. Byakuya looked down at him in surprise and lost what little hold he had on his control and flooded the boy with his hot essence. He slumped down on the boy under him and tried to catch his breath.

He finally pulled out and gently guided the boy to his private outer bath. There, they made love a few more times surrounded by sakura blossoms and each other. They eventually dragged there exhausted but well-satisfied bodies back to the bedroom and laid down. Just before falling asleep Byakuya leaned over and whispered in his ear, " Renji I love you too." Renji turned over and smiled at him before pulling him close and that was how they fell asleep.

They next morning Renji woke up with Byakuya lying next time him still fast asleep. He gently untangled himself and sat up in bed. He could still smell the vanilla scent of the oil they had used the night before lingering in the air, as well as the scent of the sakura blossoms wafting in the air through the half opened window and missing with the vanilla. He smiled as he saw a single sakura blossom float into the room and reached out to catch it. "_**Vanilla and sakura blossoms**_," he thought with a smile, "_**that's the scent of my attraction."**_ He looked down at his sleeping lover and his smile grew. He didn't know what the coming war had in store for them, but he knew that no matter what happened, he would always cherish these moments and remember them fondly, complete with the smell of sakura blossoms and vanilla.

_**The End**_

authors note: I had to end this story because the timeline was driving me crazy due to the fact that Renji was spending a lot of time in the real world away from Byakuya. I have already began to write the** sequel **and plan to add it on here next week. Its called _**"Unexpected encounter"**_ and picks up after the war. There are new captains, partners etc. I really hope you will like. So thank you for reading my first fanfic and check out my other stories. There are two Others already posted as well.


End file.
